narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Inuzuka
is a kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of the Inuzuka Dog-user clan. Hana is the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka, and the older sister of Kiba Inuzuka. She is an excellent and respected veterinarian. Her canine companions are a ninken triplet: the Three Haimaru Brothers. Personality Hana is more laid-back and even-tempered than her little brother, although she still, at times, lives up to her clan's feral demeanor, and is more than willing to fight to defend her village. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Hana is fiercely loyal to her family, and appears to be very close to Kiba. It is obvious that she possesses a very sharp and attentive mind in regards to medical jutsu, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine. Hana is a very loving older sister, who has been seen to take care of Kiba and the house while their mother is away on missions. However, despite being a gifted veterinarian, Hana is shown to be less skilled in domestic pursuits, as her mending of Naruto's bitten pants left something to be desired, resembling sutures more than sewing. Appearance She has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower (perhaps a pun on her name, which can also mean "flower", as well as nose). Hana usually wears the yellow Konoha medic uniform, and during battle wears a lighter variation of the Konoha flak jacket without the front pockets, she also keeps the front of her jacket unzipped down to her chest, and a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee. Hana is also noted to have a softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having extended canines or slit-like eyes, and her hair isn't wild, but tied into a ponytail with one hair bang on each side of her face. Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Hana first appeared with her mother in defending Konoha from invading Sound and Sand ninja. Sasuke Retrieval Arc She was seen again following Kiba's battle with Sakon and Ukon, tending to Akamaru's injuries and assuring Kiba that he would be fine. Kiba's Long Day In one of the anime filler episodes, Akamaru contracted a disease from a biological weapon which causes him to become feral at night. Hana, along with the Konoha Veterinarian Hospital, were tasked with curing him. The hospital was unable to complete its treatment of the disease before Kiba broke Akamaru out, unwilling to trust the other doctors with Akamaru's care. Hana was given a cure made by Konoha medic ninja for a gambled cure with a 50/50 success/fail rate. Hana and her nin-ken were assigned by Tsunade to inject it into Akamaru before his condition became irreversible and with help from Kiba, Naruto and her dogs, they were able to cure him. Part II Pain Invasion Arc In the anime, it is stated by Tsume Inuzuka that Hana was taking care of the other nin-dogs during Pain's invasion. Confining the Jinchuriki Arc Hana makes her Part II debut in the Allied Shinobi Forces. She scolds Kiba, because he thinks the Fourth Great Shinobi World War will be a game. Trivia * Hana commonly means "flower", but in Hana's case, it translates to "nose". * According to the Second Naruto Databook: **Hana researches greatly. **Hana's favorite food is meatballs. Quotes * (to Kiba) "You moron, don't treat war like a game!" References